


The Wolf Who Could Not Hunt

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Hannibal AUs [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal causes an allergic reaction is all im saying bc of the ear thing, Innocent Will Graham, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, Not Beta Read, Season 2 AU, Will is allergic to meat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Will has always been allergic to meat. Ever since he was younger he had been a vegetarian ever since his parents found out about his allergy.He never told Jack or any of his colleagues, mostly due to him not wanting them in his business, he always ate his lunch in private. He even kept quiet about it from Hannibal having faked eating the man's food once he noticed it had meat he would put it in a bag for his dogs when Hannibal wasn't looking.How would this change things? In a lot of ways really.
Series: Hannibal AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100342
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone believed Will to be a picky eater.

The man never ate when in the break room during lunch time in the academy. 

And even then when invited out he would get a simple meal of a salad or fish. The empath was always found either eating a peanut butter sandwich or fish.

No one was ever suspicious really, they just believed he was a picky eater.

And even then sometimes one of his colleagues would see him at the grocery store buying packets of meat. 

So really it was a surprise when everyone found out the truth.

* * *

Will was a vegetarian. 

It was something that not everyone knew about. Heck the only one to know about it was Beverly and she promised not to tell anyone like he told her to.

So whenever and _if_ he did accept an invite to go out to eat he always ordered something without meat.

Which wasn't often since he really never socializes with anyone outside of work aside from Beverly and perhaps Alana.

Alana didn't really pick up on the fact he never ate meat.

Which was surprising really.

The reason for his diet, if you could call it that, was because he was allergic to meat.

Always has been since he was young.

His father had explained to him when he was around 8 years old that he was allergic to meat and that's why he never was allowed to eat at someone else's house.

Which was fine, he didn't have that many friends to hang out with. When he was a teen he only had one reaction and that was because a classmate found out about his allergy and didn't believe in it.

That wasn't a fun memory.

He had stayed at the hospital for a few days because of how severe his allergic reaction was.

He did not want to press charges, but then his father had to remind him that said classmate knew of his allergy and still did what he had done.

Still, a few people at school hadn't believed about his allergy until the incident. 

So now here he was living in Wolf Trap, Virginia. With no one knowing he was allergic to meat.

It was better for them to believe that he was picky than to tell them about his allergy. No one really believed him sometimes.

He was fine with just Beverly only knowing, at least she was kind enough to ask him out for lunch and pick a vegan place or somewhere she licked and had searched up if they had a vegetarian/vegan menu.

He was touched the 1st time it had happened and she got mad at how touched he was for something so simple.

Sure he was invited to a few cook outs by Jack and a few other colleagues from the academy and sure he went. However, he always mostly went for the mac and cheese or corn in a cob, lying and saying he didn't have that much of an appetite. 

Although, he did appreciate when they gave him a plate full of meat.

It was good for his pack. He didn't mind giving them food from a cook out as long as it was safe to eat. 

And it helped the trouble of making them food sometimes.

He never told Hannibal Lecter about his condition, why would he when he never told Jack.   
  
Sure he should have told him, what with how he basically ate everything with meat. Except, he didn't.

The main reason for not doing so was because he didn't trust Hannibal that much.

It wasn't in his record or profile so it was safe to say Hannibal didn't know.

So it was only Beverly whom knew.

And so whenever he had dinner at Hannibal's home he would lie and say his appetite wasn't up for it and would have to make an excuse to go home.

Other times he'd pick at the food and wait till Hannibal left the room so he can put a little bit of food into a small bag for his dogs.

Well... sometimes, he sometimes does it when he knows it has safe ingredients for his dogs.

He was cautious and careful for his dogs as well.

Whenever he took a lunch to Abigail so the two could eat together he always brought spaghetti or a fruit salad that she would happily take and eat. Abigail would always say it was better than what she was having in the hospital. 

He didn't tell her either, although he did want to tell her every now and then. She always looked appreciative and happy when he came with spaghetti and anything that didn't have meat in it. 

He was starting to suspect if she was wanting to become vegetarian or not, but he really couldn't tell.

So really... it did not go well when he started to black out, wake up and be confused as to what was happening.

Nor did it help when he would be having hallucinations. 

It really wasn't. 

So he knew something was wrong when he woke up sweaty and with muddy feet. He felt nauseous as he finally cleared his head to his surroundings.

He was in his home, in his bed. The place he was supposed to feel safe.

That's when it hit him, the nausea and headache.

He ran to his kitchen and hunched over the sink before gasping and panting before coughing up something into the sink.

He froze as he saw what it was.

An ear.

A human ear.

Which meant meat.

He quickly texted Jack and said it was an emergency and to bring an ambulance. 

By the time Jack came with back up, Will was heavily throwing up outside his home, scratching his arms.

Hannibal as well arrived but only a minute after Jack had sent Will to the hospital while he had his people check Will's home.

Hannibal was curious but didn't question it.

However, he was curious as to why Beverly had run off to her vehicle. 

He shrugged it off.

He had used his scapegoat. He could relax now.

What he didn't know is that he had screwed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Will had been in the hospital for almost a week, the only visitors he had were mostly Beverly and Jack. 

Jack had been informed about his allergy since he had become worried once the labs showed he had coughed up Abigail's ear. 

Beverly had to tell Jack of course, which confused the man and he confronted a very tired Will who confessed that the times he went to the cook outs and accepted the meat. The meat was for his dogs.

Now this confused Jack, because Will had specified that The Ripper was a cannibal because of the organs that were always missing from the corpses. 

Sure they found Abigail's ear on Will's kitchen, but the empath was in the hospital because of the allergic reaction he had because of the meat he had in him.

It had been an extreme one as well.

Since Will was very strongly a vegetarian and had gone his whole life, apart from the incident when he was 16 years old, being one, his allergic reaction to having had Abigail Hobbs's ear in him had been very severe. 

From the lab works and the hospital work done on Will, Jack was now positive that Will couldn't be The Ripper.

And during his hospital visit, it was found out that Will had Encephalitis and it was very severe as well.

Which led to Will being in a medically induced coma to be treated for almost 2 weeks.

With no one allowed to visit him, an order from Jack that even Hannibal followed.

Hannibal wasn't sure what was going on since no one had been sharing news on Will.

Except for the news of Will having encephalitis.

* * *

Red curls bounced as they sneaked around the hospital.

Freddie had heard the news about Will Graham having coughed up Abigail's ear as well as that he was in the hospital for medical reasons before his trial would take place.

But she wanted to know why, he had to be hiding something that she could share.

She had a friend who was a nurse and another who was a doctor that she had bribed to share Will's files.

She wanted to find out what had been going on, people had begun to speculate that he indeed is The Ripper.

She made her way to a janitors closet and a few minutes passed before her friend walked in. The nurse was fidgeting as they held a semi thick file before smiling at Freddie.

As they handed her the file they coughed a little, "he's definitely innocent."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. To her a man like Will Graham who had told her the words that made her write the article on him was very much enough of a suspect.

"We'll see till proven guilty," the redhead huffs out before the nurse left quickly. 

She waited a few minutes before finally leaving the closet and looked around before leaving the hospital. 

She drove home carefully, the file in her briefcase laying in the passenger seat.

Once she was home she poured herself a cup of wine and opened the file and spread out the papers. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw them.

It then clicked in her head to what this could mean.

A smirk appeared.

She'll only write about the encephalitis, not about the other thing mentioned on Will's file. She could give it to the lawyer that was to defend Will Graham to prove his innocence. 

It's the least she could do for the man after writing the article.

* * *

Will had finally recovered thanks to the medicine and treatment he was given during his stay in the hospital. 

Once he woke up he noticed that his hand was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

He understood that he was a suspect, but he really hoped that he was able to get out of the trouble he was in.

He knew that he still had a trial to do once he was out of the hospital. 

Will raised an eyebrow as Beverly walked in holding a dark navy suit and dress shoes for him.

"You have to look at least nice for the jury."

Will sighs before nodding and had Beverly help him get ready. 

"Who visited me?" Will questioned his friend.

"Only me and Jack, Jack prohibited anyone else from visiting you, even Hannibal wasn't allowed to visit."

Will freezes but sighs, "does anyone-"

"Jack found out because he got worried for you. I had to inform him about your allergy. Although, the encephalitis was a surprise to all of us."

"Wait what?" Will asked as he looked up to look at his friend as she helped him with his tie.

"The doctors found out that you had a very severe case of encephalitis and then said you were going to anaphylactic shock because of your allergic reaction. They asked if you were allergic to anything and I told them that you were of course allergic to meat."

"Does.... does anyone else know?" Will asked worried.

"No. Will... everyone thinks you're the Chesapeake Ripper. This will work really good for your defense. It'll have to be used to show your innocence. Come on, the truth would have to come out either way," Beverly said softly.

Will groans and ruffled his hair before sighing, "no yeah you're right. Very much so."

Once Beverly had tamed Will's curls a bit, they finally stepped out of the bathroom and Will was escorted to the courthouse.

* * *

Hannibal sat behind Will and his lawyer during the case. 

He was very much certain that Will would be found guilty, but he couldn't be positive really since the enciphilitus was found and such.

He droned out Freddie Lounds's voice as she spoke, until he said something that made him freeze.

"Mr. Graham is very much a vegetarian due to his meat allergy. It has been confirmed by Mr. Crawford that Mr. Graham had discovered that the Chesapeake Ripper was a cannibal. Making it unlikely that Will Graham could be the Chesapeake Ripper."

'Will was allergic to meat?' Crossed Hannibal's mind as he froze in his seat.

The lawyer who was trying to make Will seem guilty stepped forward as a doctor stepped in to say their testimony.

The denied that Will perhaps has an alter ego who doesn't care about the allergy and still ate the organs of the victims of the Chesapeake Ripper. However, the doctor denied it by showing the medical files that showed how severe Will's allergic reaction was when he arrived to the hospital and how it deeply severe it was after having gone 22 years without an incident other than the one when he was 16 years old.

Hannibal sat there, very at frozen when he heard the doctor and every other witness taking the stand as they confessed to having seen Will eat anything that didn't have meat in it.

How did he not notice?

The trial lasted 3 days before they announced that Will was innocent.

As Hannibal stood up among everyone else in the courtroom he smiles as Beverly and a few officers walked up to him.

As they walked up to him, he smiled before grunting as he felt his hands being placed behind him and cuffed.

Hannibal's ears tuned everything out until he heard what he hoped he didn't want to hear.

"You are suspected at being the Chesapeake Ripper."

He glanced back at Will who glared back at him which made his heart break.

He had been found.

But how?

How did they figure out while Will wasn't with them?


End file.
